Pets
Pets are a feature available from the start of the game. Over the course of play, you will gather up a crew of little critters who can train against your clones, boosting the stats of your God as they get stronger. Your pets can also be sent out on campaigns, 1-12 hour missions to gather food, divinity, items, GP, and more. List of Pets Note: Use the bottom scroll bar to view all pets. Pet Training The main draw of Pets is that you can train them against your shadow clones, levelling them up and raising their power, which in turns grants a % boost to your Physical, Mystic, and Battle. Pet Stats Your pets have much the same stats as your own God: Physical: Much like with your God, each Physical stat adds 10 HP to your pet. However it adds NO attack power. Mystic: Works just like Mystic for your God. Add 0.5 defense per stat, and 0.05 HP regen/s. Battle: Works just like Battle for your God. Adds 1.0 attack per stat point. Pets only lack a creating stat. As your pets' stats get stronger, they import a % bonus to your own God's equivalent stats, at a rate of 0.01% per stat point. In other words, every 100 stat yields 1% to your equivalent stat. Note that when you rebirth, your pets' stats are reset as well. Pet Rebirth Multiplier Every 50% stat bonus gained from pets, the rebirth multiplier corresponding to this stat goes up by 1%. This bonus is capped at a total multiplier of 999%, or +899%. This cap happens when a stat multiplier reach 45050%. Pet Growth As well as having stats, each Pet has an equivalent Growth for Physical, Mystic, and Battle. Growth is the crucial stats for your Pet. While stats reset for your pets each rebirth, Growth does not. Growth also determines how much stats your pets gain when they level up. Training your Pets Clicking visit on a certain pet will take you to the menu where you can get an overview of your pet, and more importantly, train your pet. Clicking create clones will allow you to set aside some of your Shadow clones to spar with your pet. your clones's stats will work the same way as pets do here. You can set their Physical, Mystic, and Battle, which determines their exp awarded when your pet defeats them. The formula is: EXP = (cloneMystic * cloneBattle * Clone Physical ^ 2.3) ^ (1/2.6) As for actual combat, it's much like fighting Gods with your own God. Each second your pet will deal (petBattle - cloneMystic / 2) damage, and the clone will deal (cloneBattle - petMystic / 2) to you, divided into 33 (or 100/3 exactly) ticks of damage/second. When the clone is defeated, it will return to your Idle clone pool, and a new clone from your pet's pool will step up and continue fighting. your pet will gain exp according to your clone's stats. The maximal xp/sec values are: clonePhysical = petBattle * 23 / 11000 = petBattle / 478.26 cloneMystic = petBattle * 20 / 33 cloneBattle = petMystic * 1.1 / 2 Note that for faster calculations / use of Improved Half Stats, you can use this setup which is close to optimal: clonePhysical = petBattle / 500 (or 2/1000 for IHS) cloneMystic = petBattle * 2/3 (or 666/1000 for IHS) cloneBattle = petMystic * 1.1 / 2 (or 550/1000 for IHS) However, it should be noted that your pets will be defeating the clones at BB speed. if you don't have a lot of clones to spare, consider setting the clonePhysical higher for convenience. Pet Level up When your pet Levels up, it will gain stats equal to its corresponding Growth for each stat, multiplied by a factor from 0.1- 1.0. The factor increases with every 100 levels. For example, if your pet has 500 physical, 600 mystic, and 700 battle growths, and leveled up from 466-467 that pet would gain 250 to its physical stat, 300 to its mystic, and 350 to its battle. Pet Feeding Pets have a hunger level, seen in percentage when you hover over a pet's name in the pet overview tab. It starts at 100% and drops slowly to 0% in 12 hours time. (25% every 3 hours.) Food can be bought with GP or found in missions, and will expire upon rebirth unless the Refrigerator is bought. Once it hits 0%, the pet's HP will drop to 0 and it won't contribute to the pet multiplier anymore until it is fed again. After it dips below 75%, you have the opportunity to feed your pet to refill the bar to full, and more importantly, gain permanent growth for your pets. Lower values (below 50% and below 10%) give higher growth. It's good practice to do a DPC (Day Pet Challenge) before feeding your pets too much. A DPC can give a permanent bonus (minimum 14% up to 50%) to the pet food even with only a mouse with zero growth. Free Food= |-|Puny Food= |-|Strong Food= |-|Mighty Food= |-|Chocolate= *Mayonaise tries to even out your pets stats. Because of that it has a variable stat distribution for each pet depending on your Pets stats. Pet Campaigns Besides levelling your pets for a stat and rebirth multiplier boost, you can also send them on campaigns. There are 7 campaigns to choose from. Growth, Divinity, Food, Item, Level, Multiplier, and God Power. While each campaign gives a different reward, the degree of the reward depends on 4 major factors. The number of pets sent on the campaign, the length of the campaign, any special pet abilities and the tier of the pet. With multiple pets on a single campaign, the pets will add their rewards together. The degree of the reward is multiplied by the campaign length linearly, so a 10 hour campaign should yield 10x the reward per pet than a 1 hour campaign. The pet abilities bonuses for each pet is outlined above. Some pets have a perk on certain campaigns (or weaknesses) than other pets, and will multiply their effect on the campaign accordingly. Tiers are a bit more hidden. Depending on the total stats or total growth of the pet you'll also multiply the reward by a factor. For growth based campaigns (Growth Campaign and the rebirth multiplier in the Multiplier Campaign), the tiers are: * Tier 1: 0-499 total growth: 0.25 Factor * Tier 2: 500-999 total growth: 0.5 Factor * Tier 3: 1,000-2,499 total growth: 0.75 Factor * Tier 4: 2,500-4,999 total growth: 1.0 Factor * Tier 5: 5,000-9,999 total growth: 1.25 Factor * Tier 6: 10,000-24,999 total growth: 1.5 Factor * Tier 7: 25,000+ total growth: 2.0 Factor For most stat based campaigns (Divinity Campaign, God Power Campaign and the current multiplier* part of the Multiplier Campaign) the tiers are: * Tier 1: 0-9,999 total stat: 0.25 Factor * Tier 2: 10,000- 99,999 total stats: 0.5 Factor * Tier 3: 100,000 - 999,999 total stats: 0.75 factor * Tier 4: 1,000,000 - 4,999,999 total stats: 1.0 Factor * Tier 5: 5,000,000 - 9,999,999 total stats: 1.25 Factor * Tier 6: 10,000,000 - 99,999,999 total stats: 1.5 Factor * Tier 7: 100,000,000+ stats: 1.75 Factor *there is an additional tier for current multiplier between Tier 4 and 5 at 5,000,000 total stats For the Item campaign, the tiers are: * Tier 1: 0-9,999 total stat: 0.25 Factor * Tier 2: 10,000- 99,999 total stats: 0.5 Factor * Tier 3: 100,000 - 499,999 total stats: 0.75 factor * Tier 4: 500,000 - 999,999 total stats: 1.0 factor * Tier 5: 1,000,000 - 4,999,999 total stats: 1.25 Factor * Tier 6: 5,000,000 - 9,999,999 total stats: 1.5 Factor * Tier 7: 10,000,000 - 49,999,999 total stats: 1.75 Factor * Tier 8: 50,000,000 - 99,999,999 total stats: 2.0 Factor * Tier 9: 100,000,000+ stats: 2.5 Factor Growth Campaign This campaign is crucial to growing your weaker pets. You require at least 2 pets. At the end of the campaign, your stronger pets will give a certain amount of growth to your weakest pet sent on the campaign. The growth given per pet will be (length of campaign in hours) * (pet tier Factor) * (pet ability modifier) This will be split evenly between all stats if you choose, or given to the growth of your choice. If your growth is less than 0.75, evenly splitting your growth would still give you 0.25 per stat. For Example: Say you send a crew of 6 pets, with the 5 strongest pets all in tier 4 of growth, on a 6 hour Battle growth campaign. One pet is the Shark with a 100% growth bonus. The weakest pet will gain (' 6 ) * (1.0) = 6 '''growth from the 4 pets with no ability. Meanwhile the shark gives: '( 6) * (1.0) * (2) = 12 growth. This will give a grand total of (6 * 4 pets) + 12 = 36 growth to the weakest pet, to its Battle growth. Divinity Campaign This campaign can help you gain divinity if you're lacking. The amount of divinity given by the campaign is determined mostly by your current divinity making rate (when the campaign is completed), much like when spending an ad point or god power. Each pet will grant: '''(5 * length of campaign in hours) * (pet tier factor * 4) * (pet ability modifier) minutes of your current div/s instantly to your divinity. Example: Say you have a tier 5 cupid (pet factor = 1.25, 100% ability bonus for divinity), running a 6 hour campaign. You will gain: ( 5 * 6) * (1.25 * 4) * (2) = 30 * 5 * 2 = 300 minutes of divinity from this pet. Example 2: Say you have 10 pets at 100k stats with no Divinity special ability. They get you 15 minutes of Div per hour camp each, so that's 150 minutes worth of base divinity per hour : +2.5x base Div. For comparison, killing all 5 UBs gives exactly this, +2.5x base Div. So, compared to just killing the UBs, you get 6/3.5 = 1.71 times more divinity per hour using the example squad of pets. Food Campaign This campaign can help you get better quality food to grow your pets faster. Each pet has a chance to find puny, strong, or even Mighty food. For this campaign, your pet's tier does not impact the returns. For Mighty food the formula is: 3 * (length in hours) * ( pet ability modifier) For Strong food the formula is: 10 * (length in hours) * ( pet ability modifier) For Puny food the formula is: 20 * (length in hours) * ( pet ability modifier) For an example: A tier 3 Octopus (100% ability bonus for Food) on a 10 hour campaign yields: For Mighty food: 3''' * (10 ) * (2) = 60%''' For Strong food: 10''' * (10 ) * (2) = 200%''' For Puny food: 20''' * (10 ) * (2) = 400%''' Item Campaign This campaign can help you gain pet stones, which can eventually be traded in for a crystal slot or Pet Token, or potentially find rare items like the godly liquid, chakra pill, or lucky draws! Thus almost any special item purchases with kreds or money can eventually be found via this campaign. For Pet Stones, the formula for how many you can expect to receive is (4 * pet tier factor) * ( length of campaign in hours) * (pet ability modifier). For example, a tier 2 mouse on a 10 hour campaign will give you: (4 * 0.5) * (10) * (mouse has no modifier for item campaign so ignore) = 2 * 10 = 20 pet stones from a 10 hour campaign For the rare item chance, the formula is more complex. The length of the campaign is applied quadratically, so a 12 hour campaign gives 4x the chance than a 6 hour campaign, for example. The formula for % chance of receiving a rare item is: (Factor / 25) * (length in hours) ^2 * (pet ability bonus) For example, a tier 3 Fairy, which has a 50% bonus to rare item finding, on a 12 hour campaign, will find a rare item: (0.75 / 25) * (12) ^ 2 * 1.5 = 0.03 * 144 * 1.5 = 6.48% chance, or 6% as it would display on the tooltip Level Campaign The pet gains a number of levels based on the pet's Stat Tier the pet's Growth Tier, the pet's level when it starts the camp and the length of the campaign. This number is increased by the pet ability modifier for Level campaigns of any pet participating in the campaign. The dependence on level is the following: 100% gains up to level 1000, 90% gains from level 1001 to 5000, 81% gains from level 5001 to level 10000, and 64% from level 10001. If multiple pets are good in Level campaigns, how do the bonuses interact? (When using Rabbit and Turtle, total gains are 160% standard. Working theory until I have more Level Bonus Pets is that all bonuses are added together and then applied as a single multiplication step, ie 100% (base) + 25% (turtle) + 35% (rabbit) = 160% actual levels) Multiplier Campaign The Multiplier campaign gives two separate bonuses: a multiplicative bonus to the Pet Multiplier, and an additive bonus to the Pet Rebirth Multiplier. The Pet Multiplier is a multiplier to your Physical, Mystic, and Battle stats based on the combined stats of your pets (as described earlier in this article). The Multiplier Campaign bonus applies equally to all three stats, and is based on the pet's Stat Tier (just like for a Divinity Campaign). The Pet Rebirth Multiplier is a multiplier to your Rebirth Multipliers, based on the combined stats of your pets. This multiplier caps out at 999% (roughly 10x rebirth multi) when the Pet Multiplier for the stat is at 50,000%. The Multiplier Campaign adds to this bonus, allowing it to go above the cap of 999%. This bonus is based on the pet's Growth Tier (just like for a Growth Campaign). A pet's ability modifier for Multiplier Campaigns applies to both of these bonuses. God Power Campaign Simply, this gives you a chance at gaining god power through your pets. The base chance of a pet finding a God Power is (4 * length of campaign in hours) % chance. This percent chance is then multiplied by (pet tier Factor + 1) * (pet ability modifier). Category:Pets |}